<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Priority by artgirl130</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29758602">Priority</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/artgirl130/pseuds/artgirl130'>artgirl130</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sherlock (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Hurt/Comfort, Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:34:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>475</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29758602</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/artgirl130/pseuds/artgirl130</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Greg comforts the reader after an accident.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Greg Lestrade/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Priority</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi guys, this was requested on my Tumblr. Let me know what you think.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The car had come out of nowhere, shooting through the red lights and into the side of (Y/N)'s. It had impacted on the passenger side, thankfully not causing any real damage. They were sat in A and E, waiting for the nurse to discharge her, when Greg had burst though the door. “Are you okay? What happened? What did the doctor say?”<br/>“Greg.”<br/>“Did they catch the guy? I can get Donovan to look into it. Get Sherlock in on it. He’d probably find them in under five minutes.”<br/>“Greg.”<br/>“Where’s the nurse? I want to talk to her-“<br/>“Greg!” (Y/N) yelled. “Take a breath. I’m fine, just some bruises and a possible concussion.”</p><p>The silver haired man sighed, sinking into the chair beside their bed, shoulders slumped with relief. (Y/N) giggled, leaning forward to press a kiss to his head. “Sorry.” He took their hand, lightly rubbing his thumb over a graze there, “All they told me over the phone was that you’d been hit by another car and you were in the hospital. They wouldn’t say anything else.”<br/>“I’m fine. See?” They tilted his chin up so they could look into his eyes. A lump formed in her throat, “I’m not sure about the other guy though. The nurse said that he’s still in surgery.” <br/>Greg recognised the look in their (e/c) eyes, “No. This is not your fault. He hit you.” He watched as the tears began to well up in their eyes, “Come here.” He pulled them closer, letting them bury their face into his chest. “It’s ok sweetie. It’s ok.” They sobbed, the anger and tension bleeding out of them as they sat there in Greg’s arms. For the first time since the accident they felt safe.</p><p>Pressing a kiss to the top of their head, Greg forced a smile, thumb running over their arm, “I’ll go get the nurse, have her discharge you then we’ll go home. Get some Chinese food. Watch a movie.”<br/>“What about-”<br/>“We can call the hospital to check on him in the morning but right now looking after you is my top priority.” They nodded slowly, letting go of him and wiping her eyes. He popped out of the room for a split second before returning with the nurse. The nurse walked the couple through the standard procedure, advising them that it would be better for (Y/N) to remain in the hospital but Greg insisted that he would be able to keep an eye on her and she eventually let them leave.<br/>_</p><p>(Y/N) settled into the couch beside Greg, picking up their tray of fried rice. The two ate in comfortable silence, Greg watching them with a soft smile, “I love you.”<br/>They pressed a kiss to his cheek, “Love you too. Pass the chicken mushroom?”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>